kami kodomo
by Siren10101
Summary: Georgia has just begun drawing these cute little paper children and cutting them out but what trouble can they bring her when they get up and talk? And what happened in her past that still haughnt's her every step?
1. Chapter 1

Kami kodomo

Ch 1

"Wow sis look at these." I said as I browsed on deviant art.

"Cool Georgia. What are they?" She asked me with a grin.

"There drawing's of manga character's drawn to look like there doing something and cut out. Don't they look awesome?"

"Why don't you make some then?" I grinned. She had a point.

It didn't take me long to draw one that was worthy of the next step. Cutting out. It was a chibi Konan. I took out the craft knife and slowly and precisely cut around her then put the knife away. Then I turned around to pick her up she was standing up brushing herself of. I fell off my chair in shock. She looked at me and bowed. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She said. I got up and looked at her furrowing my brow.

"Was there something wrong with that chop I had for dinner?" I murmured to myself. She cocked her head questioning the statement.

"Gominai. I'm just not used to my drawing's coming to life and talking. Any idea how this happened?" I said

She thought for a minute then shook her head.

" I haven't a clue."

"I wonder." I murmured. And took out another sheet of paper and began drawing. Konan sat at the edge of the paper and watched me work. I cut it out and put the knife away. When I turned back what and found the paper pain I'd drawn was getting to his feet.

Don't worry about any introductions. I know exactly who you both are and your history but do either of you have any idea's.

Again the 2 paper children shook there head's.

"Do you guy's mind if I make the rest of the akatsuki?" I asked taking up my pen.

"Not at all." Said Pain. "Do you need anything?"

" A cupper wouldn't go astray, I'll give you that." I said with a smile.

"Er… where's you're kettle then. Wouldn't mind one myself. What about you Konan?" I looked at him and laughed. "That's ok I'll get it. How do you like you're tea." And tell Isabelle. I thought

Isabelle followed me back into the room , saw the paper children and seemingly totally unfazed closed her eyes and said

"hang on till I get into the mood." Then her flew open, total fear and shock bursting onto her face she screamed and bolted out. The three of us stood shocked staring at the open door. Her fingertip's appeared then her head poked into the opening showing off her signature Foo. As soon as her eyes were seeable to us she flew back her fingertip's still showing. She did it a few times more before she began to crack up. Her pocket watch chain clinked against the wall giving her away whenever she moved.

I laughed and put my cupper down and handing Konan and Pain the Barbie doll play set cup's filled with there tea. Which I watched in amazement as they took a sip.

"So how'd you manage this?" Issy asked coming in and lying down on my bed.

'Well. To tell the truth none of us are shore I said as I started drawing the rest of the Lilliput akatsuki.

"Hey Issy. Do you know if we have anymore of this mini cutleries lying around?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kami Kodomo

Ch 2

I went to bed fairly late that night after giving instruction's to all of the paper akatsuki and explaining to Hidan that he wasn't aloud to massacre my clay dragons while I was asleep. "They may be inanimate." I told him. "But if you damage any of them I won't hesitate to put a match to you paper ass."

At about 6:30 the next morning I woke to see the paper children asleep on my desk. I smiled and sat down. And taking up my pen I wrote in my book of shadow's:

This story began when I made my first paper child

And will only end after the last decay

that is the way that I will live my entire life.

This is how it will end.

I nodded as I closed the book and hid it in the safe behind a charcoal sketch of a horse demon. Then I took out my sketch book and thought for a minute. Last night we had deducted that paper children had all there memory's from the story they had come from. Plus the skill's as Itachi had used ameratsu to light my incense burner. Plus they were water proof and didn't need sustenance but that didn't mean they couldn't eat at all. Where the food went was beyond me though. I poised my pencil and began.

By the time the akatsuki had woken up I had finished a Geisha and 3 Maiko Paper children who were now sitting on my desk chatting to me as I explained some thing's and they asked some question's.

" Who the fucking hell is this?" Quizzed Hidan walking over. "Substitute's for the akatsuki!?" He said

" No Hidan I said gently. But the akatsuki won't be the only paper children I make. And I have an intense interest in geiko and maiko. There performer's to a degree. Were as if we put the akatsuki into a group it would either be mafia or bodyguards. You see. Oh and please mind you manners. You sound so vulgar." I said as realization dawned on his face.

"Oh yeah I wrote a spell this morning that should make you 3d in stead of 2d." I said as the rest of the Akatsuki joined us. They nodded and I started to recite the spell.

"These being's were drawn with paper and ink.

And brought into being with the touch of a soul.

They are not full in there current state.

So make them 3d for the world to see."

There was a small pop and all of the paper children became as I'd asked, 3d.

All of them laughed and clapped.

I was stunned. Magic had never come to me before. Not the way it did my friend's. With there special power's. And I was the only one in the group that had never summoned the great power for a spell.

It must be my full moon. I thought.

My fool moon was what a witch called it when her magic appeared and became accessible to her/him to use. I sighed. Finally. Here was my power.

"Right you lot." I said coming out of my thoughts. "I have school today and you guy's are coming with me. Here's my time table see if you like anything. I'm going to have a shower." I said with a grin as I grabbed my school uniform and walked out.

Konan's pov.

10 minute's later Georgia came back in.

She was quite a sight to befell your eyes as her long chocolate brown hair swept to her knee's in a simple ponytail with strings of paper cranes pinned to her head just above the ponytail. Her hoop earring's glittered and the jade pendant at the bottom sitting on her collar bone would make an impact on anyone. The floor length tartan school skirt and simple polo top was made to look elegant because of the way she held and handled herself. Any one from the world we were from would have thought she was a daimyo's eldest daughter.

She smiled and blushed. "You know it's rude to stare." She murmured. That broke the silence and everyone started moving.

"Do you always wear that to school!?" asked Hidan in shock.

"The hairpiece's change fairly often and my skirt turns into a dress during summer but other wise this is pretty much it." She said as she opened a bag. "Hop in. This is my work satchel so you'll never leave my side at school in it."

We hopped in and she closed the flap. As soon as it was closed I turned on Hidan.

"Do you have to be so blunt you idiotic priest! I can't believe you would say that!"

"What did you want me to add in some mother fucker's while I was at it?! Fuck off Konan you should know me by now!" I grunted. He had a point sadly.

"Hey look." Pain said. "I can go from fat to flat." Everyone looked to see Pain switching between paper and solid form's which was fairly funny to watch. So after a couple of bouts of laughter we all tried.

Normal pov.

As soon as Issy and I got to school we were greeted by our friend's who started bombarding me with question's, whether I could make one for them and how it had happened. The answers were maybe, and I have no idea. Witch pretty much summed it up enough for the group to back off a bit.

The first class I was in with Luke (the main guy in our group and the best manga artist in the school.) was ceramic's.

We were starting some stuff on the pottery wheels. Deidara flew over unnoticed by the rest of the class hard at work on a little clay bird.

"If you blow anything up Dei I'll put you in the kiln." I warned him with a grin. Luke looked at him in amazement as Dei blushed and stuttered something about 'wouldn't even dream of it.'

The rest of the day was fairly normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Kami kodomo ch 3

**Hi all just wanted to ask for some review's on both my works. Thanks all and enjoy the new chapter.**

At lunch we sat down with the paper children and started to chat as I pulled out a pencil and started to draw. This time one of my own character's once it was finished and I was about to use the knife Luke said to me. "If I draw one will you cut it out and make it move?" I nodded. "Start drawing sempai." He grinned. "What about us lazy bugger's that can't draw like you guy's!" Sara whined.

I grinned. "Ok guy's what do you want?"

The day ended with a heap more paper children:

Luke: Miku Hatsune

Sara: Jaraiya

Jess: Gaara

Issy: Misao Machamichi

Everyone went home happy and with a new friend.

But when I got home there was carnage (sort of).

It seemed that my auntie uncle and 2 cousins' were coming down later that day for the week and mum had completely forgotten.

Plus Issy and I were finishing getting ready to go on the two week trip to Japan taking off the next Monday. I was immediately told to make up the couch in my room for the younger of my 2 cousin's who was one year younger than me. I started cleaning up with the help of the paper children then I came up with an idea.

"Ok guy's I have an idea." I said.

"Oh round of applause." Said hidan as he lifted a sketch book into place on a shelf.

I gave him a flick then started to explain. "My relative's are ignorant of our magic so we need to use that to our advantage. How about a little practical joke?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Kami kodomo

**Thanks to everyone reading this. And I am looking for review's feed back and idea's so send anything my way.**

It was about 6:00 when the family arrived. There were lots of boring formalities to go through before we could have dinner. Once everyone sat down Konan flew over and sat on my left shoulder dressed in white with a large gold halo ever her head while Deidara jumped off a bird and landed on my right grinning widely in red spandex with horns a tail and a trident.

"Throw the food at Courtney." Said Deidara with a devilish grin.

"No you can't do that to the poor girl! She's barely awake as is." Said Konan \

Everyone was looking now.

"Come now you to I want to eat my dinner. Have your quarrel somewhere else." I told them.

"Where's the fun in that!!??" They both shouted in my ear. I cringed. Damn they were loud.

"You're a witch aren't you?!" Said Konan exasperated.

"Just cast a spell and catapult it at her. She won't know what hit her." Said Deidara miming throwing my spag bowl across the room.

"You do know there watching us." I said they both looked at the audience and then blushing disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The smoke cleared. Deidara was still there. He stood up. "Damn it!!!" And poof he was gone.

What followed was silence from the table before Isabelle burst into ratios' laughter. I grinned.

"Sorry about that but they love to play pranks like that." I told them as I began eating my spag ball.

"What were they." asked Courtney. The younger of my two cousins'. I grinned.

"Friend's." I said with a grin as I finished my dinner. "May I please be excused I have some thing's I need to finish." Mum nodded and I put my plate in the dish washer, and headed to my room where the paper children waited eagerly. I smiled.

"Are the mother fucker's confused?!" Hidan said with a grin. "Very. Oh and they may be coming in shortly so you two might want to change." I told Konan and Deidara.

I then sat down pulling out my laptop and bringing out a picture.

"Time to make Ed." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Kami Kodomo

Ch 5.

6 paths of pain and picstasies

It didn't take me to long to make ed and al from fma before I cut them out I decided to make Winry and a little spanner about half her size. Once she was done I cut them out. This was going to be fun. Once they were out we did introductions and explained the rule's. But as we finished Courtney walked in to see about 22 paper children standing there talking to me. There was a quick staring contest before the 6 paths of pain Hidan Tobi, Kisame, and Sasori attacked her toes screaming then started climbing up her leg. She stood there frozen in shock as I picked up a wooden box and started plucking them off her leg's and placed them in I only managed to get hidan and kisame in before the other's scrambled so I gave up and put the lid on the box. I shook it a few before setting it down to the sound of muffled screams.

"Sorry about that Courtney. But they get out of hand sometime." She stared at me as I pulled hidans scythe out of her leg and put a bandaid on it. She sat down.

"There not fairy's are they."

"No there not." I told her. "I'm starting to think of myself as a mad scientist since I made them."

Konan landed on my shoulder. "No you're defiantly not a mad scientist."

I grinned. "There paper children. I draw colour in and cut out, then they come to life. There really handy to have around."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"No but it's close enough to the truth for this witch that I'll take it."

"You're nuts." She told me. I laughed.

I closed the door and looked at her. My eye's dark. "Just a warning though Courtney. You're in my house and you are in residence of my room. Treat it with respect or you will find yourself in a rather unconfutable situation."

Then I chucked myself onto my bed and closed my eyes to sleep.

It didn't take long to notice the shouting coming from a box under my pillow.

"Open the fucking box! I can't fuck breath! You fucking hore!"

I took the wooden box out from under my pillow and wacked it.

"Shut up hidan or you'll be in there longer."

"Onee Chan that was mean! I'm still in here!" Shouted Kisame

"Shut up seme or I'll come over there and screw your brains out!"

"Aw what like just then you UKE!"

There was a loud thump and after that i just didn't whan't to know anymore. So i chucked the box in the cupboard.

"Right if i catch any of you doing that, you will meet the paper shreder."


End file.
